memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dvp7/Archive 1
Dvp7's talk page: Archive 1 11 November - 16 December 2008 Discussion here: (siqar) Welcome Dvp7 are you a android !data crunch! Rift Fleet Hailing Hey this is Rift Fleet I just wish to say hi. So if you have time drop by my user page or look at my story sometime. Rift Fleet 19:09, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Did you look at it either one yet? Also can you have a look at the New Horizons class article, I seem to have trouble in what it includes and looks like. Plus it will be a ship that survives for many years surpassing the Enterpirse-J! But only for a reason as discribed by its page. Rift Fleet 16:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) In fact keep that idea to your self for now. Hmm I really enjoy combined stories but the USS New Horizons does not get built until season two, I.E. the year 2400, hmm it can time travel though. So yeah we could make a combined episode or two just remember that their are only two ships in existence, the New Horizons and 108's version of it the Nemesis so your ship may find it odd that it has a unquie design. OH! What if your crew thinks it is of alien or future origin? Rift Fleet 16:58, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I suppose you have to keep reading the story because my fleet was erased from history due to The Admiral. So everything built in Kam Jat Ta or sent their did not exist until each one of my ships started to explore the galaxy. Rift Fleet 17:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Well it is a work in progress I guess it was just something that popped in my head because I really was not thinking of your warp system at the time. Take a look at what it looks like also that helps identify it from other drive systems. Also have you read my story yet? I am waiting for someone who wants to keep track of my storys progress and tell me on how I could improve it. :D Rift Fleet 18:20, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Ok besides the New Horizons class article, what other articles have you looked at? Almost every one here argued about my NX-08. Also take a look at the Combined story that me and, err, Wakachukie made. You can view it by going to archive 2 of my talk page. Rift Fleet 18:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The Designer Hey! Great articles and story - especially your NIV quote, you wouldn't mind participating in my ongoing story would you? - I would appreciate another interested author such as yourself for a variety of reasons. As for weapons - I usually categorize my weapons into Projectile-based and Beam-based. Projectile wise: The Andromeda Ascendant voltarium-based Nova Bomb has the highest output, The Krenim Chronotron torpedo and Voyager transphasic torpedo are rivals for penetrative power, The Stargate-SG1 Ancient Drone Weapon (As seen on Antartica) has the highest firing rate and best guidance, Beam-based: The Babylon 5 Shadow Battlecrab has one of the highest outputs, Their Vorlon counterparts have a larger field of fire, A larger version of the Aeon's subatomic disruptor would likely have the most damage The Star Wars Heavy Ion Cannon (Droid Wars version) also has some useful characteristics. Oh, as far as engines go: The Andromeda Ascendants is by far the fastest FTL as they cross 3 GALAXIES within minuites. Wakachukie 03:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Major idea here: I know you are busy with your story, (trying to finish it this month no doubt) But when you are done...What about this? Story:Star_Trek:_Legacy A short series containing The Hyperion's Birth, The Wyrqux Invasion, BioTech's Conspiracy, and ending with The Last Enterprise each attempting a massive 20+ chapters (yeah, like a real book.) I would manage all ship-board scenes inc. battles unless you guys want to do this or want me to specifically include something for use later on. *Rift Fleet, would you like to manage all Away-Team Missions and similar off-board functions (again with above restrictions) *Dvp7, If/When you agree & have time, would you like to handle the backstory/Federation Gov side of things? I am not quite sure how to explain that :( Ok, so I haven't seen a story update yet for you...Think you'll finish in time? And I have added some more onto my story...specifically leaving you some writing room and enough connotational clues to make it easy. Otherwise, any thoughts on the direction of the story or what should be changed about it? Wakachukie 16:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *(Siqar)Thanks for the objectivity I like to know which way is up when I'm lost. Do you celebrate Thanksgiving in Londonderry? We do in Brooklet! =) Wakachukie 13:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Have you seen my improved user page and updated Legacy class yet? Wakachukie 01:52, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Im still working on the color code. I have kept up with your story. Once you are done, do you have a plan for the "conference room" section of Shuttlecraft 2? (In Story:Star Trek: Legacy) Windows: Forgive me for having used a MAC twice in my life. I grew up on DOS: I built DOS, I crashed DOS, I fixed DOS. Then came the inverse tangent known as the Apple. I just used Windows cuz I can work well with it. besides...by 2400 someone will have fixed Gates problems for him! As to the extras, I just combined a ship-wide holomatrix with G-Speak, look it up. He may have, but I sure haven't. I actually considered skipping Vista and sticking to XP/NT for awhile, like I did for '98 when Pro 1st came out. Wakachukie 06:19, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I have many questions on my Legacy class talk page and would welcome your response. I just thought of something: Michael is Klingon/Vulcan so what would his native dialect sound like? :Mentally, Michael is more Vulcan, though only his blood, psi, and ears would show it physically. He does have rage fits like Worf and Torres were prone to. He's also on the 7 year cycle plan. Accent: well, he grew up in Federation and visits each homeworld, so I am not sure -> he gets an equal mix of all 3 languages ie. Privatly in Vulcan, Publicly in English, and 4-letter words in Klingon =). *HEY I finished up my Finals for this Semester, so I can get back to work developing Story: Star Trek: Legacy When do you plan on getting going on this project? Wakachukie 03:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Wakachukie's Story Idea Ok first, I noticed that you like to make the years and dates but I was wondeing if you can make the 2400 year and also include the lauch dates of my ships (see User: Rift Fleet for ships then click on them). Also what do you think of W's story? Rift Fleet 15:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Ok are you the one who makes the USS Arella? Like the idea do not get me wrong but I was wondering if you would like to get ideas for the mirror universe. Such as ships, planets, etc. Just note that they have to be in the Gamma Quadrent. Your, if you did make it, ISS Arella-D might be one of the ships to either help or fight the USS/ ISS Hellraiser, if you like or dislike this idea just reply on my talk page. Also hmm...really that is it for now. If you have time take a look at this article for info on the Hellraiser: USS Hellraiser (NCC-74217). Rift Fleet 18:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Also forgot, the USS Future was not launched in the year 2400. Take a look at its article page to find out when it was launched. Also their are four ships in my fleet, not just two. If I sound demanding, I am not I just like to keep the things thatI edit for now to be minimal. Like only things relating to my story, such as ships, aliens, etc. Rift Fleet 18:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for making the dates n' stuff for my story i really appriciate that :), honestly I do though I feel that I'm bossing you around I hope that you do not take it like that. Also what plans might you have on the mirror universe? Mind you that this mirror universe will be different. The Terrans did NOT reform and they kept conquring until the Klingon Empire was taken over. This makes the Klingon/ Carrdassian Aliance almost obsolete, and the ISS Enterprise's were all made by the Terans! Oh yea bad guys should be bad! Not just reforming into good by being "purswayeded"* by our prime universe's "visitors." My theory is that the Terrans should be evil no matter what. Thats why it is called the MIRROR universe. But with that aside let us begin to make this new mirror universe starting with...ships and vessels perhaps? Rift Fleet 18:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah..they must be totally mirrored versions of ourselves. Oh yea I have started working on a Enterprse-Z. Would you like to help with that was well? Mind you it is the last Enterprise in the universe and it is a Roddenberry class vessel. So don't put it under "Sovereign" or "Indepence class" K? :) To find out more take a look at my USS New Horizons page. Rift Fleet 18:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Well none of my songs are final of course, and they are just some song that I like so I don't think I'm stealing anything by saying that I like them, but my hope is to create my own song for ST:F. Course this may be harder then it sounds. Any way any ideas for the "revised" mirror universe? Rift Fleet 15:27, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Well I think MG needs a section based on mirror universe's ships, planets, etc. This could be useful in the near future. Also is your book about Star Trek? If so is it something you might find in a book store or just something to be seen here? Rift Fleet 15:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, have you read my updates to the story yet? Picture I could do the belly of the Indepenance class, and other views of that ship if you wanted. Captain Redding 15:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Stories Before I leave for the night, I just wanted to say that "Story:NAME" is for the stories and main pages are for the story data etc... --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 04:26, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Links You know your idea about episodic links. Well I'll try and look into it for you. Captain Redding 15:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) By the way. I've got your links up and running. Here are a few examples * * * * * Usage Just to say. PLEASE DO NOT TRY AND CHANGE THE CODING!!! :D Captain Redding 16:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :No problem! Thanks! Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Terran Empire I will not add to that section due to the fact that like I said: I wish to keep my stuff concintrated to my works only. But here is what I would put on the page in case you wish to add it. Besides you can if you wish make or add things about my story to other articles if you wish, just go by it with me before you do so. --Story:Star Trek: Futures-- USS Hellraiser: Journeied by accident to a Mirror Univere where the Terrans took over Klingon space and their was never a Klingon/ Carrdassian alliance besides rogue Klingons and Carrdassians. The ISS Hellrasier journeyd to our universe via a wormhole with a severe disturbence inside, this applys to the USS version as well. (More to be added) Rift Fleet 16:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Ok take a look at my teaser trailer for my series. It can be found on my stories main page. Rift Fleet 16:53, 25 November 2008 (UTC) "Da da da, na da na de na da, hmm hmm hmm." Anyway yeah I made a new trailer giving an insight to season two of my story, tell me what ya think. Also any inklings into a Enterprise-Z? How your book by the way? Rift Fleet 02:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok just wondering, anything else? How about your "trailer?" Rift Fleet 02:33, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Good trailer but I do not know the song to it. Also would you like to keep the timeline updates for my story? Of course you have to read my story as well as the articles to keep up but I thought that it might be fun for us to do while we put everything else on hold. Like ST: Legacy and the mirror universe stuff, not your story of course. Rift Fleet 16:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Any clue as to when we will start on ST: Legacy? Ok now that you can breathe better, umm, what about the "Revised" Mirror Universe? Check out episode three of my story to see how its going so far. Also try to update the time line as soon as possible, some thought that my NX-08 turned into the Orion when my ship actually vanished near Alpha Centauri. Also I can't wait until my other ships get added to the time line. Oh yea any other ideas you would like to share? I am also going through a process with Memory Alpha concering wiki images. Rift Fleet 17:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Ok in the 2400 area it still says that the NX-08 became the USS Orion then the USS Orion became the NX-08 again. That would be wrong, the NX-08 dissappeared and in its place the Orion, or another ship, was built afterwards. Also what have you been up to? Rift Fleet 19:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Unknown User You know this user. Hes removed content from other pages as well. I'll try to stop that guy from changing articles for you. If he doesn't stop. I may put a ban on him. Captain Redding 14:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Maquis I didn't notice that, I must have slipped and typed an R by accident. I'll change go delete that category and replace it. Captain Redding 16:59, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Stories Hi. I need a second opinion. You know your stories (for example ), how you've got the blurb, references and so on, then the individual chapters telling the story. Well I'm not sure if I should do the same or just leave my stories as they are . Captain Redding 15:38, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Captain Redding 15:57, 4 December 2008 (UTC) .OGG Files No I don't know how to upload them. I'm quite tired right now so I'll find out for you tomorrow. Captain Redding 16:38, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Maquis mirror Hey if you want to you can add more members to the maquis of the miior universe as well as more ships it will be good if you could add to it thanks PrimarchRadiz 01:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Idea... I've just had a brilliant idea. You know how were always wondering what article we should we have appearing on the 'Featured Article' section on the Front Page, well I think I’ve got a solution to that problem. This is voluntary of course, but I was thinking that we could all create or up-grade at least 10 articles each. In total we need 52 articles so a new one could appear every week but if we have more than that, the better. If you have an Article that you believe is good enough to be a Featured Article, then put a link to it on my Talk page and I’ll set it up as a Featured Article. Captain Redding 22:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Thats a great idea, having character of the month and so on, or if we have enough characters or ships to talk about, we could have it each week, but first, lets take things one step at a time and get the featured articles set up first. Captain Redding 10:22, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Timeline Sorry to bother you about this again but the only thing I see in the timeline area's is the NX-08 and the 2400 era. I would like for you to add my other ships, the links will be at the bottom, because I have moved onto at least the Hellraiser in my story. So here are the ships and links that you might want to look at and put into the timeline. USS Dyson (NCC-1806), USS Hellraiser (NCC-74217), ISS Hellraiser (NCC-74217), Kam Jat Ta, Orygi, Rifteons, ISS Gemini (NX-08), ISS Dyson (NCC-1806), Section 108. The ISS ships have the same construction dates as our ships so that should make it easier for you. Also you might wanna look at my story about the probe that went haywire. The story is in ST: F's prolouge in Season One. Also what have you been up to? Rift Fleet 17:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Yea it does, thank you. Just one question: Who made the Orion? Because in my story it should, or would, have been built right after the NX-08's dissapearence*. Also I know that I have to brush up on somethings like spelling but I try none-the-less. Hmm any new thoughts to the Revised Mirror Universe? Rift Fleet 16:39, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ok well I have started up an "RPG game" on my talk page so that ideas can be shared in a fun sort of way. Like our ships can meet each other and we can also carry out things that may or may not be relevent to our own stories. Take a look for yourself and if you want to join just read the head line first. Rift Fleet 18:21, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Your gonna like this: Section 108 has a Independence class ship. But I still need to work on the Section itself because like in the article it is not part of any organization and is very different from Section 31. Any ideas? Rift Fleet 18:53, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ok they are loosely based on Section 31 but they are not the same concept, besides Section 31, I think, is based on Area 51. Also what is MU? Hmm let me see what else....oh yea did you take a look at the RPG? I only want to have fun but also play a kind of game with it with out playing a game, I would like for you, me, and "W" to begin it and see where it goes. I have started but I would like for you at least to tell the story of one of your own ships just traveling the Galaxy and battling enemies, like in the Star Trek: Conquest game. Rift Fleet 16:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) AMU Take a look at this: "click here" and tell me what you think. Rift Fleet 18:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Also about more timeline stuff. Umm I hate to bother you about this again but could you go look at my articles and see if you can added them into the timeline area? Like the first war in the universe between the Rifteons and Orygi. Or Section 108's exsitence? Or add inportant events in the ST: F story like the probe that became lost? If you wish to do this please reply on my talk page and tell me hows your own story coming along. Rift Fleet 18:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC)